The Curse of the Dark Kitsune
by Crimsontear17
Summary: Kurama has lived a pretty peaceful life with his human family, until two people from the past end up coming back into his life. One of them he must get to trust and forgive him, and the other he can't help but fall in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Hiei" The author owns none of the YYH characters in this story.

CT,'grins' Thanks Hiei.

Hiei: Hn. Where's my sweet snow?

CT,"hands" Hiei ice cream

Hiei,'takes off'

Yusuke, Wherein the hell did the hobbit go?

CT,'shrugs'Somewhere to eat his sweet snow.

Yusuke, Dammit. He owes me money.

CT, He'll be back soon.'smiles'Oh yea, this is an o/c story and I'm sorry that it's short. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

The words of the old hag rang in his ears. "The ones you love most will suffer." Kurama winced. Kitana only one he'd loved more than anything else, his baby sister. She was the exact opposite of what he was and now he could feel her pain. He couldn't help her now that he was trapped in the womb of a human woman.

Two young female kitsunes sat by the bank of a stream a female version of Kurama and another with deep red hair and soft green eyes. The one that looked like Kurama lay in the redhead's lap trembling in pain. "Kitana don't give up." said the kitsune holding the other in her lap.

Tears slid down Kitana's face. "Get out of here Mika." Something was calling out to her. A dark presence. She'd been resisting it, but the longer she did the more violent it became. Kitana cried out as she held tightly onto Mika's hand. "Find Kurama and get as far away from he as you can."

"I can't leave you here alone." Mika replied as she wiped sweat away from Kitana's fevered brow. She could feel Kitana's pain, and it grieved her.

"Do it now!" Kitana hissed in a voice not hers anymore. The darkness was overcoming her. If Mika didn't leave then something terrible was going to happen.

Mika's eyes widened a bit in fear. "Kit!"

Kitana screamed loudly. Mika was thrown about ten feet away. "Go away!"

Quickly Mika ran. She scanned the forest nearby searching for Kurama. But he was no where to be found. Tears of her own welled in her eyes as she suddenly stopped.

A figure blocked her way. Kitana. No longer the mild and gentle silver kitsune she was before, but an empty monster filled with evil and hatred. Never before had Kitana's power been this strong, or this dark. Her crimson red eyes hidden under her black hair showed no sign of emotion what so ever. The Kitana she knew and loved was gone.Only her aura told Mika that it was her. "Kit…." The next thing Mika felt was pain…then darkness.

* * *

CT, Sorry about just leaving off like that, but you'll find out what happened to Mika and Kitana soon.

Yusuke, I thought you said that damn hobbit was coming back soon.

Hiei, I'm not a hobbit. 'throws money at Yusuke' There Baka.

CT, Before anything happens I think we'll end this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I own none of the YYH characters.

CT, Since I lost my disclaimer I did it myself.

Hiei, Crybaby.

CT, Bite me.

Hiei, I'd rather die a horrible death.

CT, "glares" I hate you.

Hiei, The feeling's mutual.

Kurama, Now children quit fighting.

CT, "growls" On to the next chapter…

* * *

Chapter 2

Mika and Kitana sat in a coffee shop with their friend Amy. Seventeen years in the human world. It was different than their home in demon world. More peaceful and friendly. Both of them loved it here. After they'd slipped past the barrier and into the womb of a woman carrying identical twins, Kitana had settled down from her demon state and Mika had been healed. They loved their human mother and father, just as they loved their demon families.

Kitana sipped her coffee silently while Mika and Amy talked. They'd met Amy when they were about 5. She had surprisingly strong psychic powers, which made her a prime target for demons. After saving her, she and Mika had befriended the human and since they couldn't hide their identities from her, they trained her. Years later Amy had become a skilled fighter who could easily rival her and Mika.

Her thoughts shifted from Amy to Kurama. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She hated him. When she's asked him not to go and kill all of those people he'd ignored her. Because of him she'd paid the price. Kitana glanced at Mika. Not only her, but her closest friend. All because of his selfishness.

"You okay Kit?" Amy asked. Her bright green hazel eyes showed concern and her normally cheerful face was in a frown.

"I'm fine." Kitana replied with a smile to reassure Amy.

Mika grinned and said, "I dunno. Looks like you were daydreaming as usual."

Kitana rolled her eyes. "What ever. I'm not even gonna start with you."

Amy rolled her eyes. "You two need to get a life and quit fighting all the time." She quickly got up out of her chair. "Be right back. Got to go potty." Amy hurried off to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Amy came out and saw her neighbor, Kuwabara.

"Hey Amy!" Kuwabara yelled over the crowd.

Amy grinned and waved to him. Standing beside him was a cute redhead boy and Yusuke. She knew Yusuke from the times he'd come over to Kuwabara's house and by his reputation. Most people considered them troublemakers, but she knew that they were just misunderstood. "Hey guys."

"What's up?" Yusuke asked before Kuwabara.

"Nothing, just hanging out with friends."

Kuwabara grinned. "Speaking of friends, this is Kurama." He said as he pointed to the redhead, who gave him a glare. "Oops, I mean Suichi."

Reluctantly Amy smiled and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Suichi, I'm Amy." Crap, Kuwabara had called him Kurama. If Kitana knew she would kill him.

"Nice to meet you too Amy." Kurama said as he shook her hand and offered her a smile. 'Be careful where you say my real name Kuwabara, She acts as if she may know something.'

Kuwabara frowned. 'Sorry, it slipped.'

Amy smiled as if she didn't notice anything. She had heard their entire conversation to each other. So, this Suichi was really was Kitana's brother.

"You gonna introduce us to your friends?" Yusuke asked.

"Sorry, but we're leaving." Amy said. "It was really nice meeting you Suichi." She ran over to Kitana and Mika. "I left something at school and need to go pick it up."

"Told you that you'd forget something." Mika replied as she grabbed her stuff and followed Kitana and Amy out the door.

As they went back to the school Amy hurried and looked around for something to get, so that the twins wouldn't get suspicious. Her math book. "Perfect."

"What's perfect?" Kitana asked in a dull tone.

"That I was able to remember where I left this." She said with a grin. "I'll see you guys later. Have to go home and study!" Quickly she ran out of the school and when she got home, she found Kuwabara and his friends coming up the street.

"Why are you in a hurry?" He asked with an arched brow.

"Um…I've got a huge math test tomorrow and have to study. See ya!" Amy ran upstairs and into her house out of sight. She sighed in relief when she got to her room.

It was there she felt a presence behind her. So, she pulled out a dagger and swung at the figure.

* * *

Kurama, You're a big fan of cliff hangers aren't you?

Hiei, "snorts" More than that. "eating ice cream"

CT, I hope you get a brain freeze.

Hiei, "glares and flips off"

CT, "grins" I did make this chapter longer, and hope ya'll like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I own none of the YYH characters, and thank you for the reviews yuko6754!

CT, How's everyone doing?

Yusuke, We're with you what do you think?

CT, You'll be happy or I'll make you go to school dressed as a cheerleader.

Yusuke, You wouldn't dare.

Kurama and Hiei, Oh yea she would.

Yusuke, Let's just get to the story.

CT, Fine…grinsJust for all of you lovely ppl the next chapter!

Chapter3

* * *

The figure easily caught her wrist with an iron grip. An eye glowed in the middle of the figure's forehead. Hiei. Amy could read his mind. He was Kurama's closest friend and a strong demon. Stronger than she could fight. "You're the little wench that Kurama met earlier."

Amy's eyes narrowed as she tried to jerk her hand away from Hiei but his hold was strong. "I'm not a wench asshole." Quickly she twisted her body around and pulled out her other dagger, which was now at his throat.

Hiei's eyes seemed slightly amused, but his face remained emotionless. "You're fast…." He threw her into the wall and disarmed her. "But not fast enough. You still lack the skills to face me."

She stayed silent. Though she was scared on the inside, she didn't let him know she was. She wouldn't give him that knowledge and power. "What do you want?"

"What do you know about Kurama's sister?" Hiei said softly.

Amy held her chin up. "She's one of my best friends….Keep Kurama away from her."

Hiei read her mind with his Jagan eye. "Fine." He tossed the daggers aside and turned to leave when Amy stopped him.

"It's not Kit I fear for, it's Kurama." Amy stared into Hiei's eyes. "He's changed from the person I had heard about…Kit would kill him and I don't want that to happen….He seems like a nice guy."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't underestimate Kurama. He may be different than he was before, but he's still lethal and can kill this Kit with ease."

A snort escaped Amy. "Kitana…"Kit was gonna kill her for telling him this. "is the Dark Kitsune."

Hiei froze but said nothing. If what the girl was saying was true, then Kurama could definitely be in danger. The Dark Kitsune was even more feared than the three kings of the demon world had ever been.

"So, please try to keep Kurama away and I'll keep Kit away."

Normally he would ignore her request, but this Kit was one problem that Kurama would have trouble facing. Heaven help everyone if they should ever meet. "Fine." Hiei replied as he turned back around. Before he left he told her. 'Don't tell anyone of this meeting or agreement.'

Amy nodded. When he leapt out the window, she picked up her daggers and placed them beside her math book. Something bad was going to happen, she could feel every psychic instinct telling her.

* * *

CT, Yay another chapter done!

Hiei, I can't believe that you're actually not being lazy.

CT, Oh fan girls!

Fan girls, "run in"

Guys, "run away"

Yusuke, I'll get you for this!

CT, "laughs" Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, I own none of the YYH characters. And SOO sry I haven't updated in a while.

Guys, "come back with torn clothes and kiss marks on them"

CT, "giggles"

Yusuke, It's not funny dammit!

CT, "giggles more" Yes it is.

Hiei, I'm gonna get you…

CT, "glares and eyes flash red" You two deserved it. "turns to Kurama" So Sorry that I did that to you.

Kurama, "sighs" It's alright. Not the first time it's happened.

CT, "hugs Kurama" On to the next chapter!

* * *

"Kit, will you wait up!" Mika shouted as she ran after her twin.

Kitana ignored Mika and sped to Amy's house. Something was wrong. She'd sensed the demon watching them. A strong one.

Mika growled and kept running after Kitana. She whished that Kit would slow down some, she'd felt something wrong with Amy too when she'd took off earlier.

As they found their way to Amy's house, Amy came into view.

"Hey guys!" she said as she waved.

Both girls stopped and stared suspiciously at her.

"What's going on Amy?" Kitana asked.

Amy gave Kitana an innocent look. "Huh?"

Mika glared. "We know there's a demon near by."

"I…don't know what you mean."

Mika walked over to Amy. She bent down and sniffed Amy's shirt. "I can smell his scent on you." She didn't like this scent either. The demon was dangerous, she could tell.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Amy's eyes flared in anger.

This time Kitana walked over to Amy and stared into her eyes. "Tell me if anyone's-"She stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes flashed red. and one word came from her mouth. "Kurama."

Both Amy and Mika's eyes widened in fear. They knew what Kitana would do if she had ever found Kurama.

"You were near him!" Kitana sneered in a voice no longer hers. She grabbed Amy and threw her into the wall behind them. "You treacherous bitch!"

Amy hissed in pain, but jumped back to her feet.

"Kit, don't!" Mika replied as she held Kitana back.

"Where is he!"

"I don't know!"

An eerie scream came from Kitana as she blasted Mika away from her and started towards Amy. "Tell me now!"

"Amy run!" Mika replied as she grabbed Amy by the arm and ran into the building. "We need to get your weapons."

They were out of sight when she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." She'd betrayed her friend.

Mika laid a hand on Amy's shoulder. "It's not your fault. You had no idea it was Kurama."

Amy gave her a skeptical look. "No, I knew it was him….not at first though."

"Oh great…" Mika closed her eyes. "You're in deep shit."

Both of them felt Kitana drawing closer to them.

"Get going."

"But-"

"I said go!" Mika snapped as she pushed Amy away from her. "Go find Kurama and warn him."

At first Amy was going to argue, but she had to get out of there. Mika was the only one that could calm Kitana. So, she took off down the street and hid her spirit energy just incase Kitana was searching for her.

"Where's the bitch!" Kitana growled angrily. Her eyes flickered red to yellow. She was going to kill Amy if she ever got a hold of her. "She's a fucking traitor."

Mika glared at Kitana. "She's not a traitor, and she didn't know that Kurama was alive."

Kitana jumped towards Mika, but Mika easily moved out of the way. "I want her head."

Mika closed her eyes. "You sound like nothing more than a lowlife demon Kit."

Kitana laughed. "You have no idea." Mika really didn't have a clue about the curse. Once she was in this state she felt nothing. No kindness. No pain. Only lust. Lust for blood. Amy's blood.

When Kitana charged Mika again, Mika grabbed Kitana and embraced her. "Calm down."

Kitana screamed out in rage. "LET GO!" Her gentle side was overpowering the darkness that flowed through her.

A smile came across Mika's face. She could feel Kitana coming back. The Kit she knew and loved.

"Mika?" Kitana said in a shaky voice. She trembled. Never in all years of being a human had her curse come forward. "I'm sorry."

Mika held Kitana and rocked her gently. "I'm fine. You just had a spell." It hurt to know that her sister and best friend was hurting because of the curse from the old hag. In a way a part of her hated Kurama for his selfishness and stupidity, but another part of feared for him. He never meant to hurt her or Kitana.

"Is Amy ok?" Kitana asked in fear for her friend. Tears silently slid down her face. "I didn't mean to."

"She's alive and well."

* * *

CT, Ok I have to leave off right here, so I'm really sorry for another cliffie.

Yusuke, "snort" Whatever you're lazy.

CT, Go to hell Yusuke.

Yusuke, Been there done that.

CT, "rolls eyes." Smartass.


	5. Chapter 5

CT, Hiei...Disclaimer please.

Hiei, Hn.No.

CT, "glares" Do it now or everyone will see this. "pulls out envelope."

Yusuke & Kurama: "snickering"

Hiei: "eyes widen" Is that?!

CT, "grins" I'll let everyone see what you look like in a coconut bra and hula skirt.

Hiei, "growls" The evil bitch owns none of the YYH characters.

CT, "angelic smile" Thanks hobbit.

Hiei, "unsheathes sword."

CT, "bored look" On to the story!

* * *

Amy ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She stopped in front of a temple. Her breath came in heavy gasps. What had been wrong with Kit? Never had she seen her like that….so aggressive.

"Amy?"

She looked in the direction that the voice came from. Kuwabara stood at the top of the temple stairs. Quickly she looked around before running up to him.

Kuwabara gaped at the speed she ran. "Think you're fast enough?"

Amy smirked. "I'm the fastest in school bozo." Her face turned serious as she sensed Kurama and Hiei.

"What's wrong?" Kuwabara asked in concern.

Her breathing was turning normal again. She glared at Kurama. "Watch your back."

Kurama gave her a glare of his own. "Is that a warning or a threat?"

'It's too late. She knows so tell him.' Hiei said in her head. He's hoped desperately that Kurama would never have to face his sister again, but he also knew this day would come. All he could do was let his friend fight his own war.

Amy glanced at Hiei. "A warning." She looked over her shoulder. "An old enemy is coming after you."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. He already knew who she was talking about. Kitana. Not that he could blame her for wanting to kill him. He'd caused her more pain that he could ever hope for her to forgive him for. "Let her come."

She couldn't help but blink. "Excuse me?"

"She deserves her revenge." he replied with sorrow-filled eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kuwabara asked.

"None of your business buffoon." Hiei snapped.

Kuwabara growled. "You wanna go stubby?"

Hiei gave Kuwabara a droll stare. "You're not worth my time."

Amy placed her hands on her hips. "Look, I don't know you that well but I can sense you're not a bad person Kurama. You have to tell her what happened."

"Like she'd listen." He knew Kitana would kill him on the spot.

"I'll be there to make her listen…" Amy paused. "Plus...Mika can keep her under control."

Kurama sucked in his breath. "Mika?" She was alive? He'd heard she had been killed by Kitana.

She smiled. "Oh yea. Mika's alive and is living life as if nothing has changed."

He snorted. Things had changed. Too many things.

Amy tapped her chin. "Mika's a good way to get to Kit." She looked at Kurama. Can't blame Mika for liking him. "Didn't you two have a thing going on back then?"

Kurama looked away. "Yea." He turned his attention to Amy. "That was a long time ago."

"Well…Mika has never even looked at a boy. Unless she's had a change in sexual preference, she still cares about you."

"Excuse me." a feminine voice snapped. "I'm not gay."

Kurama stared into a pair of eyes as dark and wise as his own. "Mika…" Dear god he felt the same about her as he did before. There was a time that he tried to move on. To convince himself that she was dead, but it hadn't lasted long. He always ended up remembering her kind, beautiful face and giving up.

Something flashed in Mika's eyes. Pain. Fear. Relief. All of theses emotions ran throughout her mind and body as she looked at the man she thought she'd never see again. "Kurama."

There was a long silence from everyone. Amy and Hiei drug Kuwabara away so that the two could have some time alone.

"Where's Kitana?" Kurama asked hesitantly.

Mika silently walked around. "Away from everyone." She stared into the sky. "Especially Amy and you."

Kurama gently caught her hand with his. "Mika...I-"

Quickly Mika jerked her hand away. "Amy's right Kurama." She smiled. "I still love you, but I can't be with you."

He looked at the ground. "I know you can't."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Not until things between you and Kit. are set right." She kissed him quietly on the cheek and ran off after Amy.

All Kurama could do was stand in shock. Mika was alive and she still loved him? He couldn't see why…she had just as much reason to kill him as Kitana did.

* * *

CT, "grins" Aww…another chappy done.

Kurama, "taps chin" Could I see that picture of Hiei?

Hiei, "glares" What?!

Yusuke, Come to think of it….that would sell for a lot of money. "grabs envelope."

Kurama, I wasn't thinking about that but….It could be fun.

CT, "takes it back"

Hiei, Thank you.

CT, One condition.

Kurama & Yusuke. What?

CT, "grins" I get a cut of the money.

Yusuke, Deal. "takes envelope back and runs"

Hiei, GET BACK HERE WITH THAT BAKA! "goes after him"

Kurama and CT, "laughing their asses off"


	6. Chapter 6

CT, Ok ppl. I own none of the YYH characters, and I'm sry for not updating sooner...Fanfic.wouldn't let me upload for like a long time, my computer crashed, and I had to rewrite this whole chapter.

Yusuke, Thanks for the photo. We got a fortune from it.

CT, How much?

Yusuke, About $10 billion.

Hiei, YOU BAKA!

Kurama, It's ok Hiei. He was just joking.

Hiei, "calms down a bit"

Kurama, "smirks" We only got $3 million.

Hiei, "growls" Friend or not kitsune, you're dead.

CT, There'll be none of that. "Hands ice cream to hiei"

Hiei, SWEETSNOW!

CT, On to the story!

* * *

Mika reached a dark corner. Her face was flushed, and she still couldn't get over the fact that Kurama was still alive. It was too good to be true. If only she could get Kit to listen to his side of the arguement, instead of always trying to kill him, they could all be friends again. "Kit...Kurama...I miss the way things used to be." Back then they were so close.

Tears formed in Mika's eyes as she remembered the past. "It'll never happen though."

"Yes it will."

She saw Amy. "I doubt it."

"And I'll make damn sure it happens."

Mika laughed lightly. "I'd like to see you try little girl. Kit will eat you up and spit you out."

Amy's eyes narrowed. "Don't underestimate me Mika.I've been training and become stronger."

"Not strong enough."

"True, but I'm gonna try." Amy looked away. "I want both of you to be happy, not just Kit."

"Are you saying Kit is selfish?"

Amy stared at Mika. "In a way yes."

Mika glared back at Amy."Both you and I know that's not true."

Slowly Amy stepped back. "Quit denying it Mika. She is selfish in a way. You've had to give up everything you knew and loved to be with her, so she would be alone. Kit never onced thanked you for any of it." With that Amy stormed away back towards Kurama.

The female kitsune closed her eyes. Amy was wrong. Kit had been betrayed, she needed me there for her. "Amy...You're still just a child. Still naive about the world. Trying to see the good in everything doesn't always work."

"You'd be surprised how much it does work."

Mika turned to see Yusuke Urameshi standing behind her. "I don't need patronizing."

"I wasn't patronizing, only giving advice." Yusuke said in defense.

She arched a brow. "Advice coming from a juvinile deliquent that often goes into battle recklessly with no plan or strategy?"

Yusuke snickered. "I see you've heard of me."

"Oh yes. Quiet impressive you are. The son of Raizen."

A smirk appeared on his face.

Meanwhile...

"So, what in the hell is the story about you and Kit?" Amy asked.

Kurama smiled and sat down. "So, you're going to try and fix everything aren't you?"

Amy sat beside him. "Yeap."

With a heavy sigh he began, "About 17 years ago, I was stealing an ancient artifact..."

::flashback::

Slowly Kurama slipped up to the box. This was easy. Too easy. "Something's not right."

"You bet something's not right!"an old, raspy voice growled behind him. "I've been expecting you Yoko Kurama." The old hag coughed loudly.

Kurama's icy amber irises met the old crone. Her scent...It was familiar. He'd seen her somewhere.

"Oh come on Kurama...I'd figured you'd remember me." the old crone's voice was gone. A young woman appeared in her place.

Realization hit him. "Leiko."

Leiko's eyes brightened in laughter. "Correct." She pulled out a dagger and charged at him. This time she would kill this thief for good.

Kurama dodged her attacks. "You're too weak to defeat me Leiko."

"The hell I am!" She hissed. "I'm stronger than you!"

He sighed in irritation. The woman underestimated him greatly. He came here to get the artifact he'd been searching for, for a long time and he'd be damned if he would let one mere wench stand in his way of obtaining it. So, he flicked a seed into her body when he thought she wasn't looking.

The bad thing though, was that Leiko did see it. She couldn't remove the seed though. "Today I die...and the one you love the most will suffer. Just as my brother did!"

Kurama watched her. "Die."

Leiko screamed as the death plant emerged from her body.

::End Flashback::

"Had I known what she said was true, I would have never killed her." Kurama replied softly with pain-filled eyes.

Amy lightly touched his hand. "I admit. You were an ass back then, but perhaps Kit will listen."

Kurama smirked a bit. "Don't cause her anymore pain than she is already in, please."

"She'll always be in pain if she doesn't let go of the past." Hiei said as he stood infront of them.

* * *

CT, Another chappy up!

Kurama, Well aleast we know how to keep Hiei quiet and happy.

Hiei, "tosses spoon at Kurama"

Kurama, "moves out of way and spoon hits Yusuke"

Yusuke, DAMMIT HIEI! "hits hiei in head w/spoon"

Hiei, "pulls out sword"

CT, "sweatdrop" And we leave for now!


	7. Chapter 7

CT: Hey guys, I know it's been a very long time since I've updated in an extremely long time. I've been extremely busy with alot of things and I know it's no excuse at all. I hope all of you will forgive me. And now for my disclaimer.

Hiei: Hn, she owns none of the YYH characters.

CT: arches brow You're cooperating?

Kurama: He's wanting his sweetsnow back is why.

Yusuke: holds ice cream infront of Hiei Hehe, come and get it shorty!

Hiei: summons dragon of the darkness flame

Yusuke:O.O RUN! drops ice cream and runs away

Hiei: snatches ice cream and eats it

CT: And I get called crazy?

Kurama: laughs softly

* * *

Kitana stared out into the open sky. Her thoughts were dark. She wanted to go and kill Kurama...But could she live with it? Mixed feelings were running through her. She had spent all these years building up her hatred of him...yet the though of him alive made a small part of her joyous.

Her human side wanted to forgive him, to be with her brother again. She remembered all the good times they'd had, they way he'd protected her when no one else would. "It's time I faced him." And she left for Genkai's temple.

* * *

Amy nodded in agreement. "She'll never be able to have a future if she's still living her past."

"What do you know of things like this?" Kurama asked.

"You live a normal Iife, what do you know of ." Hiei added.

A bitter laugh came from her. "How could I have any idea? My life has never been normal, I've always had to fight for my life until Mika and Kit came along. Even then I was betrayed by someone close, he took my older brother away from me." She gave the two demons a glare. "Having been there myself, I know exactly what Kit feels. To be betrayed by someone you trusted, to take something away from you that you can never get back. The pain and anger will eat you away. You'll eventually become a monster."

"I already am a monster." a soft yet venomous voice interrupted. A voice Amy knew all too well.

They all turned to see Kit.

Kit's eyes were focused on Kurama. "Leave us."

Hiei started to draw his weapon but Amy grabbed him with surprising strength and drug him away.

Kurama stood up and looked at his sister for the first time in years. He reached out to her. "Kit..."

Kit backed away. "Don't."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! That's all you can say after what you did? You bastard!" She punched him. Kurama didn't even fight her. "You made me hurt Mika!" She started for him again but did try to kill him.

Guilt rushed through him. She had the right to kill him. "If I could undo the past I would but I can't. I can only hope you'll forgive me one day and see that I never meant to hurt you."

"You want me to forgive you?!" Kit started to beat at his chest but couldn't bring herself to harm him. All she could do was stand there trembling. For years she had dreamed of this day, now she couldn't take her revenge. All she could do was break into silent sobs, tears streaming down her face.

Kurama looked at Kit. She didn't even try anything, she stood there trembling. He couldn't help pulling into his arms. Touching his sister for the first time in years, he felt a wave of emotions crash over him. "I'm so sorry Kit." His voice breaking as his own tears came to his eyes and rolled down his face.

For serveral minutes the two stood there holding each other. Crying silently, wanting to forget the past.

Kit looked up at his emerald eyes. Her resolve gone, her hatred too. She only wanted to have her brother back. "I can't live like this anymore Kurama, I don't want to anymore."

"I don't ask for your forgiveness, only a chance to prove to you that I will never hurt you or Mika again."

Kit was reluctant in her answer. "Fine. One chance, you screw it up I'm never talking to you again. Ever."

Kurama was stunned. He couldn't help but smile as joy and relief filled him. "Thank you." He hugged her close.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hiei jerked away from Amy. "What in the hell are you doing?"

Amy glared at him. "Getting your nosy butt away from them."

Mika, who had been talking to Yusuke and Kuwabara, looked at them. "What's going on?"

"She let your friend be alone with Kurama." Hiei sneered.

Fear welled up in Mika. "You did what?!" She ran to Kurama and Kit.

"Nice one idiot." Hiei replied.

Amy cut him a glare. "Shut up."

Mika stopped short as she saw Kurama and Kit hugging each other. Disbelief floored her. Never in am million years did she expect this.

"You can stop spying Mika." Kit said as she looked towards her friend. "I'm gonna go apologize to Amy."

After they were left alone, Mika walked up to Kurama. "Did the world end and I missed the memento?"

Kurama smiled gently. "Kit's back, the Kit we used to know."

Mika had tears in her eyes, as she walked to Kurama. "I've missed you."

"Same here."

She pulled Kurama down to pull him into a kiss.

Kurama wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Out of no where, a loud bang interrupted them and Hiei came flying backwards.

"I told you to shut up."

Hiei landed on his feet and growled at Amy. "I'm going to kill you for that." He started for Amy.

"Both of you quit." snapped an old woman's voice.

Amy stopped and walked away from Hiei.

Hiei glared at Genkai but left.

Yusuke laughed along with Kuwabara. "Those two are gonna be fun."

Kuwabara agreed. "Yeah."

CT: Chappy's finished!

Kurama: Are you going to update more or wait another year or so?

CT: Are you starting me too?

Kurama: nods No, I was just wondering like to readers.

CT: I will try my best to get some more chapters up soon!

In the Background: DAMMIT HIEI!

"I'll kill you baka!"

In the Background: bangs and crashes are heard.

CT: We'll be back later.


	8. Chapter 8

CT: Hola Chickies! I'm so excited, I am getting a new chapter up! And now...Hiei. And I'm SOOO sorry for updating like three times. I forgot to do something.

Hiei: She owns none of the YYH characters.

CT: You don't sound very enthused Hiei.

Hiei: When have I ever?

CT: You don't want to be my disclaimer?T-T

Kurama: I don't think a guilt trip will work on him.

CT: 'smiles' Fine, but I know something that will. 'has picture of yusuke drunk doing the macarena'

Kurama: 'is laughing really hard'

Hiei: For that I will more than willingly perk up.

CT: I thought so. 'hands it to him'

* * *

"They're gonna be just like you two dimwits." Genkai grumbled as she went back to her own business.

"Yeah, yeah. Go back to your tea and games grandma." Yusuke retorted.

Genkai flipped him off and slammed the door behind her.

Kuwabara laughed. "She's liable to kick your ass."

"I'd like to see that, I'm alot stronger than that old bitch."

Mika rolled her eyes, "I'm going to take a walk." she looked at Kurama with a sweet stare. "You wanna come?"

Kurama nodded. "Sure." He took her hand and lead her towards the beach.

* * *

They arrived at the beach and Mika stared at the ocean. Everything was peaceful here, there was no bickering or fighting.

"I...can't believe this." Her dark blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight. Her long red hair blew in the wind around her waist. She turned and stared at Kurama. Her heart was beating fast from being near him again. It was still hard to take all of this in.

Kurama stepped forward and took her hand and placed it over his heart. "I know..." His emerald eyes burned into her saphhire ones. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I...hope I can spend the rest of my life showing you."

Mika moved her arms around Kurama's neck, her hands stroked his hair. "That sounds good to me." She pulled him in for a kiss.

Kurama held her close and kissed her back. He wanted to stay like this forever, to stay in her arms and never leave.

All of a sudden a scream errupted behind them. Followed by Amy flying to the ground. Kurama and Mika broke apart.

"AMY!" yelled Mika as she and Kurama ran to Amy.

Amy struggled but she was able to stand up only to fall. Kurama caught her. Her clothes were staining with blood coming from her side.

"What's wrong?" Mika asked in panic.

"Ki-Kit...something's wrong with her." She replied only to loose conscience.

A look of terror showed on Kurama's face. "She's been poisoned by Kit."

Said subject was standing at the edge of the forest. Her eyes were crimson red, she was in her kitsune form, her hair was long and black.

"Kit, what are you doing?!"

Kit glared at Kurama in hatred. "Taking revenge since this little bitch won't."

Mika started for Kit. "This has nothing to do with you Madoka."

"No, Mika. I'll handle this. I won't have you hurt again." Kurama replied. He handed Amy to Mika. "Get her away from here now. She's only got minutes before she's dead"

"Kurama."

"Do it Mika, please. It will kill Kit if she finds out she's hurt the girl."

Mika nodded and reluctantly left.

Kit charged Kurama. Kurama dodged her attacks yet didn't return any of them.

"Kit please!"

She slung her rosewhip towards him and missed.

Kurama came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't let her win. If you do, Amy will die." Kit growled and Kurama tightened his grip around her. "She'll die Kit. FIGHT HER DAMMIT!"

The Dark Kitsune screamed and released Kit from her spell. Kit let out her own scream of pain and anguish. "Let me go!"

Kurama obliged and let his sister go, only to follow her.

* * *

Everyone was surrounding Amy when Kit pushed them aside. Tears stained her face and green eyes. She pulled a white rose from her hair, pulled a petal from it and wringed three drops into Amy's mouth. When she was sure Amy was fine she backed away from everyone and left.

Alone in the dark, Kit sat on the beach where Amy's blood filled her nostrils reminding her of her ghastly deed she'd done. She had her knees curled up to her chest rocking back and forth.

Kurama sat beside her and held her. He said nothing as his baby sister sobbed. His heart breaking at her plea for forgiveness.

* * *

CT: Done!

Yusuke: DAMMIT HIEI! GIVE ME THAT!

Hiei: 'laughing evilly and running' Come and catch me Baka!

Kurama: 'shakes head' Talk about being around children.

CT: 'laughs' We'll be back later!


	9. Chapter 9

Hiei: CT owns none of the YYH characters.

CT: Thank you Hiei.

Yusuke: Neither of you are being evil...what the hell?!

CT: 'smirks' We've come to a truce.

Kurama: 'grimaces' I shudder to think about this truce.

Yusuke: Ditto.

CT: On to the story!

* * *

Evening passed. Kit had cried until she was exhausted from it.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked even though he knew she wasn't.

Kit sniffled. She moved away to whipe her tear-stained face. "I'm fine...but how can I keep on without giving into the curse?"

As wise as he was, there was only one answer he could give her. "Fight it."

"I've tried that, it only makes things worse." She trembled again. "I can only hope Amy will forgive me."

"I already have." Amy's voice replied behind them. "Don't ever think that I won't."

Mika, who was carrying Amy, came closer to Kit and Kurama. "We were worried about you two." She sat beside Kurama and helped Amy down too. "Kit, you're not alone in this. You have Kurama, Amy, and me. We will be the strength you need."

Kurama smiled and put an arm around Mika. "Nicely put."

"That won't be necessary." another voice interrupted them.

Everyone froze at the sight before them. It was the SDF.

Their leader stepped forward. "Kitana, The Dark Kitsune. You are under arrest for the endangerment of human lives."

Kurama's eyes blazed in anger. "What is this?"

"Orders of King Enma. She is a danger to herself and others." The man replied.

Mika and Amy narrowed their eyes.

"Well, well. If it isn't my old buddies." Yusuke grinned. He wore an amused look. "Come to kill another demon?"

"If it comes to it, yes."

"You'll have to go through me." Kurama growled. He stood up, ready for battle.

Kit's hand rested on his arm. "No, I won't let you get yourself killed."

"And I won't see you pay the price over something you had no control over."

Kit quickly moved from Kurama to the SDF. "Like he said, I am a danger." And before anyone could even blink they were gone.

"Dammit!" Kurama hissed. "Why did she do that?"

Yusuke moved near them. "Simple. To protect you."

Kurama looked away. And he would protect her, even if it meant dying.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sitting at his desk, Koenma anxiously waited for the SDF. He hoped that The Dark Kitsune hadn't hurt or killed them. His dad would punish him severely if she did.

"Koenma, sir. They are here!" his assistant, George, exclaimed.

The door opened and in came the SDF leader and a young woman in handcuffs.

As soon as he saw her, Koenma froze. The girl was beautiful. Her red hair reached her shoulders and some fell into her green eyes that were filled with wisdom and sadness. Yeah, he could see her being Kurama's sister, something about her reminded him of Kurama and not just the hair and eyes. "You are Kitana right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"She willingly came with us and has not resisted."

"Good." Koenma sighed. "Take her to her cell."

"Yes Sir."

Both the SDF leader and Kitana left.

Koenma closed his eyes. This was going to be one hell of a struggle to get Kurama to cooperate.

* * *

CT: DONE!

Yusuke: How much longer are we gonna do this?

CT: 'sigh' One more chapter is all.

Yusuke:YES YES YES YES YES!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hiei & Yusuke: SHE OWNS NONE OF THE YYH CHARACTERS!!

CT: You guys! This is the last chapter.

Yusuke: Thank god!

CT: Don't worry sweety, I have more stories coming up.

Yusuke: Dammit!

Kurama: On with the story.

* * *

A few weeks later...

Koenma had told everyone about Kit's situation. Surprisingly everyone cooperated, or so was thought. Kurama was secretly waiting for the opportunity to free Kit.

Being an ex-master thief, he knew how to move about without being detected. He slipped through the shadows to Kit's cell, which was more like a room, and was shocked at the sight.

Sitting on her bed, was Kit and Koenma. They were talking like old friends.

"I'm sorry about what my dad has done."

Kit gave him a gentle smile. "I understand. Until I can defeat this curse or control my emotions, I will continue to hurt others."

No sooner had those words left her, did she sense Kurama. "Get out of here."

"Kit? Koenma gave her a worried look.

She trembled. Shifting from a human to her dark kitsune form, Kit slapped Koenma away.

Koenma fell to the floor and scrambled back. "Kit?!"

"She's not here!" hissed Madoka.

Madoka sent her black rosewhip towards Koenma.

Just when he thought he was dead, a shadow blocked him. "Kurama?!"

Kurama's arm was entangled in the rosewhip.

Madoka gave an evil laugh before jerking the whip.

Kurama cried out as the thorns tore through his flesh. Poison entered him, making him weaker by the second. He fell to the floor as he was released.

Madoka laughed even more until she was forced out of Kit's body. "What?!"

Kit hurried to her brother, took a white rose petal and cured him of the poison. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Try and stop me girl."

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I don't care about the price I will have to pay, even if it means my life."

The kitsune considered it. "You would give your own life to save someone else's?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause before Madoka spoke. "You remind me of my youngest daughter. But your brother killed my other two children and he will feel the same way I did."

Kitana stood up. "I understand your pain, it's not evil to want blood for the person who hurt your child. What is evil is that even you make others suffer for it. You are no better than my brother was when he was a thief. You took something that didn't belong to you, innocent lives. You manipulated me by making me do your dirty work. My brother has more than paid the price for his crimes; your children weren't innocent in this either and you know it. It's time to let go."

The kitsune looked away. "You're wiser than you should be child. If your brother's life means more to you than your own then I cannot argue with the nobility of that." She bowed her head. "I will lift my curse on you."

No sooner than she said that, Kitana gasped as she was lifted into the air. A heat rushed through her body as she became the dark kitsune. Only this time, she was in control.

"Until we meet again Lady Kitana." The Dark Kitsune Vanished.

"Kit?" Kurama opened his eyes.

There were tears in her eyes. Her fox form was as it used to be...silver hair and gold eyes. "It's over."

* * *

Standing by on the shore, Kit lost herself in the hypnotic waves of the ocean.

"Yo!" Mika yelled behind her.

With a grin, Kit turned to see her brother and Mika waving at her. She ran up to them.

"So, since you're free of the curse, are you going to stay here or go to Makai and be a demon again?" asked her newest friend, Yusuke.

"I'm never going to use my demon powers again, unless I have to. I have a human life, a good one."

"Glad to hea-" Yusuke was sent flying forward, as was Hiei.

Yusuke landed face first into the sand, Hiei on his feet.

"You bitch." His sword was unsheathed, ready to attack.

Amy stalked over to them, her hands on her hips. "How many times do I have to tell you to shut the hell up?!"

Yusuke growled and jumped up. "I'm getting both of you!" His fangs flashed.

Hiei and Amy paused, mentally passing the same idea.

"We team up?" Amy asked.

"Why the hell not." Hiei smirked.

All three of them ran into the woods and Mika, Kurama, and Kit laughed.

Kit stared at the ocean again. She was home for good and she was free.

* * *

CT: I can't believe it's over. 'sad'

Hiei&Yusuke: 'dancing'

CT: 'gives kurama a hug' It's been fun, I can't wait until the next story!

Kurama: 'laughs' Neither can I.


End file.
